NEXUS TK, THE FINAL WAR
by Frogz
Summary: nexus tk, the players in this story almost all exist, i recomend aginst playing this game to see what it is realy like, because before i left corruption was complete


Frogz here, this story contains real and fiction, i wont say which is real or not this is the first chapter in a series of many, enjoy  
Please read and review, excuse the crappy writing, im no pro  
if your under 18 please do not read this......well not much point in saying this since i myself am under 18, talk about being a hypocrite  
Buya, kugnae, and nexus are copyright nexon (hmm, hahahaha)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On a warm day in the wilderness,  
*nomad is sitting at a tree eating a townie's left arm*  
  
NM: never insult barbarians...  
NM: hmm, a little though, i think I'll go look for some fun  
  
***sire pit***  
*Nomad walks towards buya and enters the sire pit with enchanted spike drawn*  
*looking around for a target around his skill level he spots JoJoII*  
*one slash and he is dead*  
  
NM: hmm, a little weak, ohh there is gamefire!  
NM: K'YA~!  
  
*gamefire fall to the ground bleeding as nomad prepares for another attack(puffin' on the old pipe)*  
Gamefire: you barbarians will never learn....  
Gamefire: we chonguns will prevail.....  
NM: hahaha, SLASH  
*Gamefire is dead, his ghost wafts out of the room towards the shaman*  
*nomad laughs and walks out, as soon as he leaves the arena he is sorunded by the chongies and taken back to there secret hole in the wall*  
  
***chongun's dank smelly pit in buya***  
nomad: wh...where am i.....  
head of the chonguns: why you are in my lair..... you will not be allowed to live after killing one of us  
  
a spy is sitting in a tree listening to every word and then runs off in a flash to inform lordjalin of the happenings  
***Outside the barbarian hideout***  
  
spy: lordjalin, i come with news of the chonguns  
Lord jalin walks out  
lordjalin: spy, why do you disturb my slumber  
spy: i have some information you may want, but it will cost you  
*Lord jalin grabs the spy on the throat and pulls out a red glowing electra*  
lordjalin: do i make myself clear?  
the spy chokes and says "yes"  
*The spy is droped*  
spy: sir, the rebel chonguns have captured one of your brethren, nomad, they are holding him hostage, i do not know of his safety  
*Lordjalin draws out the Electra again*  
lordjalin: be gone with you  
  
***Wilderness***  
Lordjalin calls up a meeting of the barbarians to rescue there brother  
  
purekin: oi, let me kick there asses  
eyebrowringg: please sir, we would like revenge  
Frogz: the townie fuqers deserve to eat my spike  
PC: comon guys, lets rip them new ones  
Mountie: i also agree, his safety is important  
lordjalin: now is not the time my family, we have little information and we do not know where he is being held  
*Frogz as his stubborn self always does runs off with spike drawn and infused with magic*  
lordjalin:(yelling) WAIT!  
lordjalin: stuborn ass...  
  
***buya***  
*Frogz is talking to people and gathering info about the chongun armies while dementia is spying on him*  
*genji walks around nude yelling BLEE*  
  
in the distance dbeck is holding gildenstar up by her hair with a moon blade at her neck  
dbeck: where the hell did you take him you scum sucking townie?  
*gildenstar spits in dbecks face and quickly has her throat slit*  
*dbeck walks off in disguist*  
  
***kugnae***  
chongun's second in command: WINDSPIRIT YOU SLAVE SLUT, go get me my spike  
*windspirit runs off and comes back with spike*  
windspirit: please dont hurt me master, i was fast as i could be  
*the chongun kicks her in the face then tosses her out the window*  
chongun: i told you never to talk to me, slut  
*the chongun slowly bashes in each one of Mounties fingers*  
Mountie: i will die before you get the secret location of our armies....  
chongun: that can arranged but i feel like a little fun first  
  
***the wilderness***  
Lordjalin: my sources tell me of the location of the chonguns has been discovered but they are on the move  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and writers block finaly sets in, see you next time  
ya ya i know, im a sucky writer so dont bother pointing that out 


End file.
